Organizing a birthday party
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: I wrote this as a birthday present for a friend of mine and I thought why not share it to others too? A one-shot about how Shana and Kanade organize a birthday party for my friend. Of course they'll get help too.


Me: Okay everyone; this is a short one-shot as birthday present for a very good friend of mine

Shana: Short? This is in no way short!

Me: Compared to what I normally write it is.

Shana: And why did you called Tachibana-san and me?

Me: Because she's a super big fan of yours.

Kanade: I feel honored.

Me: Heheh you both should be now both of you do the disclaimer!

Shana & Kanade: xxxDreamingflowerxxx doesn't own Shakugan no Shana nor Angel beats!

* * *

**Organizing**** a birthday party One-shot**

"Uhm, okay so what are we supposed to do first?" Shana asked.

Shana and Kanade stood in a big room filled with boxes, chairs and tables. The boxes were filled with decoration, a speaker and food. Kanade was checking the boxes and looked up. "Well according to the list that Flower gave us… we should first come up with a birthday song.

Shana looked confused. "A birthday song?"

"Yes, did you ever celebrate a birthday?"

Shana shook her head. "A Flame Haze is immortal; we don't pay attention to something useless as that."

"For humans it isn't useless. Since we're not immortal and it's not that you turn sixteen every day."

"So, about the birthday song?"

Kanade read the note again and folded the letter in her pocket. She sighed. "We have to come up with one on our own."

Shana still looked confused at Kanade. "I have no experience with songs or with birthdays how are we supposed to come up with something.

Kanade sweat dropped; "Let's save that one for later, next on the list is decorating the room." She opened one of the boxed and took out some decoration. "I think this will be the easiest part." She looked at Shana. "Uhm, you do know how to decorate, right?"

Shana fumed at Kanade. "For whom do you take me for, an idiot?!"

"Okay, then let's start decorating." Kanade said blankly.

Shana gave Kanade an awkward stare. "Alastor… is that girl for real?"

"_Even in the anime she was quite expressionless, but she still has feelings of her own. Every human express themselves differently, remember."_

"I guess so." Shana walked to the boxes and started to decorate.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Now that's over with…" Kanade said while checking the list again. "Music is also important for a party."

"Do you have any suggestions? I haven't seen any CD's in any of the boxes."

"Don't worry; I already took care of that."

"Eh?! When? How?"

"After the first time I checked the list; there will be a real band playing on Kannagi-san's party"

"You know people?"

"Yes, Yui and the other members of Girls Dead Monster. They are a bit strange, but they're nice people."

"A bit stran…"

The door slammed open before Shana was able to finish her sentence. A girl with pink long hair, a devil tail, canine teeth, a broken chain on both wrists and she was wearing a school uniform and a guitar on her back. "HIIIIIYYYAAAAAA! TIME FOR THE REAL SHOW TO START! GirlDeMo makes sure that this becomes one heck of a party!"

Shana stood frozen staring speechless at the girl. "Ehh, what?"

The pink haired girl looked curious at the Flame Haze. "Ohh, you must be Shana-san. Tenshi told me about you and that has to be the talking pendant." The girl pointed at the Cocytus.

"_Talking pendant?!" _Alastor repeated feeling slightly insulted.

The girl ignored Alastor's comment. "Ne Tenshi, is there anything else you need help with?"

"Tenshi?" Shana asked confused and looked at Kanade.

"That's just how the members of the SSS call me." Kanade answered. She turned her gaze back to Yui. "How about you introduce yourself first? You know its rude barging in here without any introduction, besides you're also a bit too early."

The girl started to head up and gave Shana an apologizing look. "Ah gomen, gomen. I am Yui, the current leader singer of Girls Death Monster. Nice to meet you."

Yui quickly walked up to Shana and gave her a wild hand shake.

"E-en- Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite Shana. I'm contracted to the Tenjou no Gouka Alastor." Shana answered.

"Ah, so that's how the talking pendant is called?"

"_How rude! I am not a talking pendant! I am one of Guze's true gods! Show some respect."_

Yui let go of Shana and Shana collapsed on the ground. "God?! … Are you the one our boss is after?"

Kanade sweat dropped. "Yui, don't confuse their world with ours. We're from the realm of the death, while those two still reside in the living world."

"_I'm starting to understand what you meant with them being a bit strange…" Alastor mumbled._

"Anyway!" Yui started. "I already did what you asked me to do! I called the boss and she informed every one of the SSS about it! They'll be arriving soon! AND THEN LET'S START THIS AWESOME PARTY!" She took out her guitar and started to play randomly.

Shana recovered and looked shocked at Kanade. "But, we haven't finished yet!"

Kanade sighed. "Well the only things that we have to do are… the birthday song…"

"Let's skip to the next one." Shana quickly said.

"And baking the cake."

Kanade and Shana gave each other an emotionless stare. "B-b-baking a-a-a-c-cake…" Shana stuttered. She felt like she had been stuck in a roller coaster for days.

"We have to make a big one and fast before the guests arrive.

* * *

A: and don't worry about the cake's taste! I've sent the perfect due to taste your cake!

* * *

Not soon after the author threw Yuji and Otonashi into the room.

Yuji looked around confused. "Eh I thought I was… where… how did I get here?

Otonashi stood up and rubbed his head. Damn that girl, sometimes I wonder whose worse she or Yurippe.

* * *

A: Say that again and I'll show you who's worse!

* * *

"Yuji?!" Shana yelled.

Yuji turned to Shana surprised. "Shana! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you." Then Yuji noticed Kanade and Yui. "Who are they?!"

"I am Tachibana Kanade and she is Yui." Kanade pointed at the hyper active singer who waved at Yuji.

"Now that they're here, we can start working on the cake." Kanade said and dragged Shana to the kitchen.

Otonashi and Yuji looked confused at Kanade. Otonashi got up quickly and grabbed Kanade by her sleeve. "Eh, wait Kanade! What do you mean with cake? And what's Yui doing here?!"

Kanade stopped and looked Otonashi straight in the eyes. "Shana-san and I are supposed to organize a birthday party for the author's friend." She took out the list from her pocket and shoved it in front of Otonashi's face. "This is the list she gave to us; we've finished everything, except for a birthday song and a cake."

Yuji stared to look pale and glanced at Shana and then at Kanade. "Wait! Can't you order one instead? You guys don't want to make a mess in the kitchen right?"

"I am sorry Sakai-san, but Flower-san ordered us to make one ourselves and she stated clearly that we're not allowed to buy one."

Yuji's face turned pale he looked around the room, trying to come up with something. "But, why do we have to be the victims?"

Otonashi looked confused at Yuji. "Victims? What do you mean with that?"

Yuji quickly glanced embarrassed at Shana, who was trying to evade his gaze. "Eh, it's not like we have to taste it right?" He asked nervously.

"Who says you have any say in this matter?!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

"Boss!" Yui cheered enthusiastic.

A girl with shoulder long purple hair stood at the doorway, giving the boys a sadistic grin. She wore a purple headband with a green ribbon and the same school uniform and Yui. Her silver Beretta 92 was pointing at the two boys.

"Yurippe?! What are you doing?! I did nothing wrong! Please don't shoot!"

Yurippe's grin grew wider. "Don't worry guys; I won't shoot you… yet."

Yuji had a horrified face. "What do you mean you won't shoot us yet?! You can't just shoot people?! Besides I won't be killed with a gun easily."

Yurippe lowered her gun and started to play with it. "I know that's why Flower gave me special munitions that can even damage Flame Haze, Tomogara and existences like you Sakai."

"How come you guys know my name?" Yuji asked confused.

"I'm good buddies with Flower of course." Yurippe grinned. "She is the one who asked me to keep an eye on you two to make sure you won't escape when cake tasting starts."

"I'm starting to understand why you and the author are best buddies." Otonashi mumbled. "You're both lazy sadists who let others do your work."

"I heard that."

The last thing that was heard was the sound of a gun going off.

* * *

Otonashi opened his eyes. "My head hurt… where am I?"

"The nurse office of course." Kanade answered.

"Eh, don't tell me Yurippe killed me again."

"For the 307th time."

"What kind of person shoots her comrades?" Yuji asked.

"The kind that's like Nakamure-san of course." Kanade answered.

"What happened while I was…? 'death'?"

"Shana and I were able to finish the birthday song and the cake is almost ready."

Yuji turned pale, Shana looked away from the others and Alastor coughed nervously.

"D-do we still have to taste it?" Yuji asked.

"Absolutely! –De arimasu."

"_No right to decline."_

Everyone looked at the maid standing at the door.

"Wilhelmina!" Shana called out and ran towards the woman.

"I'm glad you're alright. –De arimasu."

"_Relieved." _

"Ehhh, so another Flame Haze appeared?" Yuri said surprised.

"The author informed me that Yuji is about to eat the poisoned cake so I came as fast as I could to witness it." –De arimasuka.

_"Satisfying occurrence."_ Tiamat added.

Shana and Yuji sweat dropped. "She is still angry about what happened." Yuji commented softly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Poisoned?!" Otonashi repeated shocked. "The author wants to poison us?!"

"Don't worry Otonashi." Yuri grinned while hitting him hard on his back. Otonashi fell from his bed and groaned. Yuri ignored him and continued. "You're already dead and it's not the first time you died. Just see it as a new way to die. I don't think you ever died before because of food poisoning."

Yui stormed into the room showing a goofy grin on her face. "The cake is ready boss! Also Hinata called and told me they'll be arriving in a few minutes the other band members will arrive a bit sooner than the others so that we can prepare for the show." Yui jumped up and down in excitement and gave Shana and Yuji a glance. Also Shana-san and Yuji-san, your friends will also arrive with them."

Yuji and Shana looked shocked at Yui. "Wait, the author called all the Flame Haze and Tomogara we know?!"

Yui nodded. "Also your human friends and Yuji-san's parents. So don't just stand there and start tasting the cake we have to make sure it's perfect!"

Yui quickly grabbed Otonashi and Yuji and dragged them to the kitchen in amazing speed. "WOOOHOOO THE PARTY IS ALMOST STARTING!"

"_What a lively girl." _Alastor commented. Seeing Yui's upbeat personality left the god of Guze almost speechless.

Shana snapped back to reality and ran after the trio. She yelled panicked after Yui. "Wait Yui-san, let Yuji go please!"

The others just stared blankly and decided to follow them.

* * *

In the kitchen Yuji and Otonashi were tied to chairs, while Yui was busy cutting the cake singing to herself.

"saa koko kara wa jibun to no shoubu tatoe hitori demo grow!  
itsu made mo kids no mama ja onaka ga suichau yo  
dekireba kokoro no mama ni ikou ookina chizu o egakou  
hate wa atashitachi shidai mugendai da yo

donna hi ga kite mo itsu demo kono kobushi o kazashite  
I'm a sunshine kumo no kirema kara sashikomu yo  
yawaraka na beam!"

"Eh, you have a nice singing voice." Yuji started, hoping to distract the girl from sealing their fates."

"Thank you Yuji-san. I love singing and it was my dream to be in a band."

"That's nice, you must be happy that your dream finally came true."

"Yeah, too bad it happened after I died. Not that it's my fault. It's hard to do anything when your legs are paralyzed and you're stuck in bed for the rest of your life." Yui smiled.

Yuji sweat dropped. He started to feel an intimidating aura coming from her. 'Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.' He wondered.

"So, here is your cake guys! Ittadakimasu!" She showed the caked to Yuji and Otonashi's faces, but Shana barged in before they were poisoned.

"Yuji's face lit up upon seeing his rescuer/ lover. "Shana!"

"Wait! Please don't do it! I know I am a horrible cook, but Yuji already tasted my cooking before! I don't want him to go through the same trouble he went through in the past!"

Meanwhile Kanade and the others arrived at the soon to be crime scene and heard every word of Shana's speech.

Yuri sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Geez and I thought Naoi was dramatic." She walked up to Yuji and Otonashi and pushed their heads against each other with force. "Flower has put her trust in me and she expects me to finish my job! You guys are both immortal, so stop complaining as if the whole world will collapse after eating a cake!"

She took the cake and shoved it in their mouths.

* * *

"What happened to Yu-chan?" Chigusa asked worried.

Shana looked away embarrassed. "He… had food poisoning."

"Food poisoning? How?"

"Eh, I had to bake a cake with Kanade for Kannagi-san and Yuji and Otonashi-san were forced to taste it."

Both Yuji and Otonashi lay on the ground unconscious. Their faces were pale and it looked like someone sucked their soul out.

Hinata looked at his friend and started to poke him. "He's not responding."

"Stop poking Otonashi-sama!" Naoi yelled. He pushed Hinata away and checked if Otonashi was alright.

Hinata glared at Naoi. "It's not the first time he got killed. He'll be fine later."

Naoi shot Hinata a dirty look. "Fine?! He'll be fine?!" He hollowed. "Otonashi-sama got food poisoning! Haven't you seen what state he's in?!"

Hinata and Naoi started to fight, while Yuri was sitting on a couch sipping some wine watching them feeling both amused and annoyed at the same time. "Aww who cares, in a few hours they'll be as good as old."

Naoi disappointed at Yuri. "But, he's got food poisoning!"

Yui puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Mou! The party has started already and no one is partying except for the boss! Don't stand there and let's party!"

Hinata shrugged. "Well the main reason we came here is because of the party and it's not the first time someone dies, also…" He looked to Yuri, who was drinking herself full. "It's not like we are allowed to have fun each day, while Yurippe is in partying mood."

Yui jumped up and down in happiness and played on her guitar "Okay guys let's rock!" She ran to the podium with the other band members following her and started to play. The SSS was immediately into party mood, while Shana and Yuji's friends watched them awkwardly.

"How can they start to party when their friend is ill?" Kasumi asked.

* * *

A: it's kinda easy to understand, you see; every member of the SSS is insane. Since they've been stuck in limbo for too long they don't care about common sense.

* * *

Margery started to grin. "Well I like that attitude and they're so nice to bring enough drinks."

"_AHAHAHAHA! That's really like heaven for my partying beast Margery Daw!"_Marchosias laughed.

Margery answered him with a punch and joined Yuri with drinking.

The others stared speechless at Margery. They didn't notice the special guest who arrived and watched them sternly. "So, Kanade and Shana were able to follow everything I ordered them too.

"Ah, it's author-sama!" Phirsoyn yelled.

"Indeed it is and why aren't you guys partying! Kannagi will arrive soon and you're just staring and those two idiots as if their live is over!"

"But, it's kinda heartless what you did to them." Kazumi said.

"What's so fun about a story with no victims?! Now join the others before you'll have the same fate as those two!"

"But, what about the cake?" Bel Peol asked.

"Don't worry about that. Yuji and Otonashi were victims of the first cake, the second cake isn't poisonous. So you can party and eat cake till you drop! Now stop complaining and do as I say!"

And so the party was a great success. Yuji and Otonashi regained consciousness after a few hours and were forced by the author to ignore what had happened to them. The birthday girl got the greatest present ever. I mean who wouldn't want to celebrate their birthday with their favorite anime characters?

* * *

Me: OMG and I can't believe I pulled this one out of my head in one day!

Yuji & Otonashi: You are a monster!

Me: Thank you! Now guys clean the whole mess up!

Hinata: But why us too?! We weren't victimized by the cake!

Me: So? You still have to clean up!

Yuri: and I want to see my own reflection on the floor you got that!

Phirsoyn: What a slave driver.

Hinata: It's not fair why is it that Shana and Kanade don't have to clean?

Me: because they organized everything.

Hinata: *sulks in emo corner*

Kanade: Well I hope that your Kannagi enjoyed this one-shot.

Me: Yeah I did my best with this story. I really hope you enjoyed this one. Since I am too busy with the other stories I can write only a few one-shots.

Shana: Otanjoubi omedetou Kannagi and till next year!


End file.
